


little kitty cat

by ayumihayashi



Series: sometimes i'm indecisive af, a collection [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Moon Taeil, Cat Ears, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Nakamoto Yuta, catboy taeil agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Taeil is a beautiful sight, spread on the bed in his pretty dress with his wide sparkly eyes looking back at Yuta. His cheeks a dusty pink color, and his bottom lips bleeding from biting nervously on it.“You’re such a cute little thing,” Yuta says playfully, pushing Taeil’s hair away from his forehead, being careful to not push the sweet cat ears headband off his head.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: sometimes i'm indecisive af, a collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	little kitty cat

**Author's Note:**

> t's honestly way too short but idc at this point I just wanted the smut<3 don't expect much I wrote this in like 2 hours with those 2 hours being actually 1 hour of break LMAOOO
> 
> (taeil is [wearing this!](https://twitter.com/lattetaeil/status/1361319980583837696?s=20) i wanted to add the heels too but I couldn't find a way to put them in the fic so imagine taeil wearing them lol)
> 
> hytori xx

Taeil is a beautiful sight, spread on the bed in his pretty dress with his wide sparkly eyes looking back at Yuta. His cheeks a dusty pink color, and his bottom lips bleeding from biting nervously on it. It was not his first time being in this situation, underneath Yuta with his legs spread wide open, waiting for the younger to make him forget how to properly talk, but it was the first time he was wearing something like this in bed. The first time he tried on the dress, it ended up with them making out on the couch. It wasn’t Yuta's fault, Taeil just looked incredibly hot in that short dress. It fitted him perfectly, making his waist appear even smaller than it is and showing off the thighs Yuta love so much. Of course, can’t forget about how his cute ass was visible with every movement he made. His body was gorgeous in it. The dress was simply _perfect_ for him.

“You're such a cute little thing,” Yuta says playfully, pushing Taeil’s hair away from his forehead, being careful to not push the sweet cat ears headband off his head. He looked absolutely breathtaking right now, wearing nothing but the puffy short maid dress Yuta bought him some days ago. The dress was not really supposed to show much skin, it had long sleeves and the shirt was buttoned all the way up, accessorized with a black detachable bow. The only thing revealing about the dress was the length. It stopped at the top of Taeil’s thighs. Thick and beautiful thighs that were now exposed to Yuta's gentle touch.

It usually was not a revealing dress except that now, the shirt was unbuttoned all the way down, showing off Taeil’s nipples and the pretty red marks the blonde left all over his chest. The skirt was pushed up, giving Yuta full access to his thick cock and his hole taking his cock perfectly, like he was made for it, made for Yuta and Yuta only. The synthetic fur tail attached to the plug previously inside him was now on the bed next to Yuta. The tail matched with the ears, a pink and black set his boyfriend bought him as a joke gift, at first. 

Yuta smiled lovingly at him and reached to pet his face. Taeil rubbed his cheek on his hand as a cat would. He is Yuta's pretty kitten after all.

“You are so sweet, so beautiful. You are my little kitten, right Taeil?” Yuta said sweetly. Taeil whined, hips stuttering upwards as he tried to get the younger to move again. Yuta gave him a sharp slap on his thigh in return, his soft skin immediately turning red. It stung so bad yet Taeil loved it, his hard dick throbbed, leaking more precum on the fabric of the dress.

“Did I say you could move?” Yuta demanded, tone low and dangerous. He whined back but Yuta only slapped him once again. “Don’t make me punish you Taeil, I promise you don’t want that.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Yuta,” he whispered. His eyes were now wet, making his eyes look even bigger. _Adorable_. 

Yuta leaned forward and kissed Taeil’s pretty pink pouty lips, one of his hands caressing Taeil's thigh as Yuta slowly pushed back into him. The blonde picked up a steady, deep pace. Thrusting so hard into Taeil’s tight heat that he let himself fully sob, wet tears rolling down his precious cheeks as Yuta pounds into him roughly. Taeil was obsessed with the harsh thrusts and the warm feeling in his guts. At one point, Taeil wraps his legs around Yuta's waist to push him deeper, it makes him shudder and moan loudly, small hands trembling and gripping the white cotton sheets covering the bed. 

“Such a good boy,” Yuta whispered in his ear, “You're always so big and strong but you love to be ruined, hm? What would your friends say if they knew?”

The sound of skin slapping against skin and Taeil’s loud moans filled the room.

“What if I told them their _precious_ Taeil gets off on dressing up and being fucked by me until you can’t even walk straight? That you beg me to break you apart almost every night?” he grazed his teeth against the tender skin of Taeil’s neck before biting and sucking on it once again, making Taeil whine and writhe beneath Yuta. It's all so overwhelming yet so fucking good.

“You are so pathetic," Yuta spat, grabbing his hips tightly and picking up his pace, slamming into him roughly, the tip of his cock nudging right against Taeil's prostate with each thrust. It had him crying harder, a mix of moans and sobs leaving his mouth and Yuta can’t help the shot of pride running through his body at each little sound the other made.

“ _Please, please, please,_ ” Taeil is squirming and scratching Yuta's shoulders and arms. His neglected cock keeps on leaking precum all over the skirt of the dress. _Such a messy kitty._

“Please what? You know I can’t understand if you don’t use your words, silly kitten,” Yuta chuckle, fucking into him faster and rougher, he knew Taeil wasn’t going to last long. His sweet kitten was pretty sensitive.

"Please! Yuta, p-please. I’m gonna-" he stuttered out, not even bothering finishing what he had to say, hiding his face with his trembling hands as Yuta kept moving his hips expertly, making him see stars every time. Taeil keeps on moaning all so prettily, his usual soft honey voice now higher and broken. It made Yuta slightly dizzy, his own soft moans leaving his mouth.

It doesn’t take long for him to come untouched. His mouth opens on a moan of Yuta's name and he claws at his shoulders as his body spasms under the intense sensation, his head thrown back against the pillows. His cock spurting cum all over his now ruined dress, his entire body tensing up before relaxing. Yuta quickly came right after fucking into him some more, wasting no time in pulling out to not overstimulate him.

_Taeil looked like sin._

His face is pink and wet, his hair sticking to his forehead with the headband still on his head. He breathes heavily, marked up chest rising up and down as he comes down from his high. There is cum all over the dress and his thighs, it’s filthy yet Taeil enjoyed it. The younger leaned down and pulled him into a bruising kiss, biting and licking at each other’s mouth. Yuta can feel his body slightly shake underneath him.

“So good, You're such a good boy, my good boy.” a kiss on his forehead, “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Mommy will take the pretty dress off, is that okay with you baby?” he nodded weakly.

“Hm, love you,” Taeil mumbled, giggling softly as Yuta kissed the tip of his nose.

“Love you too kitten.”

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome bc it helps the author! hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://t.co/GUR4UKbqXG)


End file.
